Sweet Dreams Cowboy
by CSICowboy
Summary: 2nd fanfic. Nick has just finished a tough case and fallen asleep on the Break Room couch. When Warrick and the girls find him, what will they do to wake him up?
1. Hot Pink?

Hi everyone. I'm back and ready to write. If you were wondering about my other story, I'll tell you I'm working on the 2nd chapter right now. Here's a story that just popped into my head. Please r/r.

Disclaimers: the show CSI and all its characters don't belong to me. (although I wish they would) all other standard disclaimers apply.

**Sweet Dreams Cowboy**

**Chapter 1**

Nick Stokes had just finished taking a shower after solving decomp case. His hair was wet and matted. He had the faint smell of lemons radiating from his skin.

He stumbled sleepily over to the fridge and took a can of pop from the top shelf. He opened it and walked over to the couch. He laid down and took a sip of his drink. Then he grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and flipped it to the Discovery Channel. The Crocodile Hunter Marathon was on. He laid back and eventually fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

"What a weird guy," Sara stated

"Yeah," Warrick replied. They had just interviewed a witness to the abduction case they were working on.

"What was it he said about the car?" Catherine asked.

"He said it was blue with orange flames on the hood and sides, and it was in pretty bad condition, with lots of scratches and rust," Sara replied.

Warrick nodded. "I hope Greg made coffee, I need some to keep me from falling asleep in the middle of shift," he said as they entered the Break Room.

"Well, looks like Greg didn't make any coffee Warrick," Catherine stated as they saw a sleeping Nick on the couch .

"CRIKEY MATES! THIS SHEELA'S A FIGHTER!" Steve Irwin exclaimed frightening the three.

"The Crocodile Hunter?" Warrick asked amused.

Sara looked over to Nick she noticed a stain on his shirt. Then she noticed the pop can on the floor.

"How do you think we should wake him up?" Warrick asked, already scheming in his head a way to awaken Nick.

"Let him sleep, Warrick," Catherine commanded. She remembered that he had had a tough case that night, and had to pull a double.

"But that's no fun. I was thinking maybe yelling in his ear, or dumping water on him, or..." Warrick thought out loud.

"WARRICK!" Both Sara and Catherine exclaimed.

"What?... C'mon girls it'll be fun," Warrick persuaded, "besides I just got a new camera phone and I want to try it out."

Warrick waited for a response but got none. So he said, "Well, if you don't help me I'll just get Greg to help me. Who knows what will happen to our cowboy when I have Greg on my team?" (sorry I know it's lame)

"Ok fine," the girls agreed. "What do we have to do?"

"Ok first we're going to get a little creative, follow me," Warrick said leaving the room. On the door he put a sign that said "Do NOT Disturb."

------------------------------------------------

Greg was printing off results for Grissom and Nick when Warrick, Sara, and Catherine walked into the room.

"Hey, Greg?" Warrick asked, "Do you have any hair spray?" This question earned a glare from each of the girls.

"Yeah, why?" Greg replied looking at the test results in his hand.

"Um, well, Nick is asleep in the Break Room and..." Warrick started, but was interrupted by Greg.

"And you want to spray paint his hair, then yell in his ear, or dump water on him to wake him up, right?" Greg asked.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Warrick asked cautiously.

"I've done it a few times before. I'll let you have the hair spray if you let me help wake him up," Greg said mischievously.

"Deal," Warrick said quickly.

They shook hands. Then Greg turned around and headed toward a cabinet in the back of the lab. "Ok, what color do you need?" Greg asked opening the cabinet full of hair spray.

Warrick, Catherine, and Sara all gaped at the site of the cabinet full of hair spray.

"What colors do you have?" Warrick asked, the first to regain his composure. Then he realized that he might be there forever listening to the hair spray colors.

"All of them," Greg stated proudly.

"You collect them?" Catherine said. She and Sara were giggling uncontrollably.

"No," Greg said, "I use them in the lab... or for pranks," he said quickly.

"Anyway, do you have Hot Pink?" Warrick asked, grinning from ear to ear.

A/N: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think of the story so far. Should I put some romance in it? Stay tuned for more stories and chapters from your CSICowboy.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Hi guys I'm back and I need to update this story. I got a reviewer that wanted me to have Nick's hair spray-painted rainbow, so I've decided to change the story a little bit. I also got a review to leave out any romance, so I'll save that for another story, sorry if you wanted this to have romance in it. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah, I have Hot Pink," Greg replied smiling. He grabbed the can labeled "Hot Pink" out of the cabinet and handed it to Warrick, "Here you go, but don't you think his hair would look nicer with a couple other colors added on?" Greg asked.

"I like the way you think, man," Warrick agreed.

"How long will it take to get that stuff out?" Sara asked cautiously.

"About a week," Greg replied walking back to the cabinet. He grabbed a few other cans and put them in a bag.

"You guys ready," Warrick asked.

"Yes sir," Greg said mock saluting.

"Ok, well then, let's go before he wakes up," Warrick said.

The four returned to the Break Room to find Nick still sleeping and Steve Irwin talking about the snake he was holding.

Warrick and Greg quietly walked over to Nick, while Catherine and Sara sat down at the table to watch.

Greg set the bag down and whispered to Warrick, "Do you want to make stripes?"

"Yeah. This way," Warrick whispered back running his hand from Nick's forehead to the back of his head.

"Ok," Greg said handing Warrick a can labeled "Orange" and grabbing "Blue" for himself.

When they finished, Nick (who had miraculously stayed asleep) had blue, orange, red, yellow, purple, hot pink, green, and turquoise streaked hair.

"He looks like a clown," Greg commented.

Catherine and Sara started to laugh at Greg's comment.

Warrick took out his camera phone and got a picture before saying, "We better get out of here before he wakes up."

"But I thought we were gonna wake him up," Greg whined.

"Do you really want to be caught holding hair spray when Nick looks in the mirror?" Warrick asked.

"No," Greg said before rushing out of the room to his lab. The other three followed.

"I want a copy of that picture," Sara said when they got to Greg's lab.

"Me, too," Greg and Catherine said together.

"Ok, I'll e-mail copies to you guys," Warrick replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Grissom asked scaring all four of them.

"Uh, nothing Gil, just talking," Catherine said quickly.

"Ok, where's Nick? I have a case for him," Grissom stated.

"Uh, he's asleep in the break room," Sara said.

"Ok," Grissom said and turned to leave.

"Uh, oh" Greg said.

"We better get out of here," Warrick said heading for the door. The others followed him to Bobby's lab.

"Hey, Bobby," Warrick greeted as they entered his lab.

"Uh, hi," Bobby replied a bit confused, "I don't remember you dropping off any samples."

"Oh, uh, no, we didn't drop anything off. We just needed a place to hide from Grissom when he finds out we spray-painted Nick's hair while he was asleep," Warrick explained quickly.

Bobby started laughing, "What color?" he asked after he had calmed down.

"You'll see," Greg replied.

In the break room

Grissom froze at the site before him. Nick was lying on the couch. His hair was matted and spray-painted like the rainbow. There was a pop can on the floor; it seemed to have spilled on Nick's shirt. On the television Steve Irwin was feeding an alligator.

Grissom turned around and headed back to Greg's lab. When he got there no one was in it. He walked down the hall to Archie's lab.

"Have you seen Warrick, Sara, Catherine, or Greg?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I saw them heading down to Bobby's lab," Archie informed him.

"Thanks," Grissom said and headed toward Bobby's lab.

In Bobby's Lab

Warrick peered out the window. "Uh, oh, Griss is coming," he said as he spotted Grissom.

"Act normal," Greg said.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Sara retorted.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Grissom exclaimed as he entered Bobby's lab.

"It was Warrick, I swear," Greg said trembling.

Grissom turned to Warrick.

"I just wanted to try out my new camera phone," Warrick defended lamely.

"Couldn't you have tried it out on something or someone else?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun, besides I had nothing better to do. Our case wasn't going anywhere until we got the results for the blood," Warrick stated.

Grissom took a deep breath. "How long does it take to get the hair spray out?" he asked Greg, knowing the hair spray had to be his.

"Uh, about a week," Greg replied carefully.

Grissom sighed. "Don't ever try that again. And when Nick finds out, I will allow him to do anything he wants to for payback, aside from murder." He said and turned to leave.

Grissom turned back around and said, "I want a copy of that picture." Then he turned to leave.

"Yes sir," Warrick mock saluted and smiled.

"Well, after that outburst Nick is probably awake," Catherine said smiling.

"Great," Greg said sarcastically.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Please review. I have two more stories coming out soon so look for those. Bye.


	3. Look in a Mirror

A/N: Ok, I finally thought of something to add to this story. I hope you like it, and please review.

Nick woke up to the faint sounds of someone yelling. He quickly noticed that he had spilled soda all over himself, so he flipped off the TV and headed for the locker room.

A couple people in the hallway had given him weird looks. He thought it was just his shirt, but he would find out the real reason later.

Nick entered the locker room, and walked over to his locker. He put in the combo and opened it. He pulled out a spare change of clothes and started changing.

When he was finished he headed toward the door. He passed a mirror on the way and something colorful caught his eye. He turned back toward the mirror and found out it was his hair that was, so colorful.

"You are dead Greg," Nick said angrily. Then he stormed down the hallway and into Greg's lab.

"Greg...," Nick started, then realized no one was in the room. He turned around and walked out the door, almost knocking Sara over. Greg, Warrick, Catherine, and Sara stood stock still at the site of Nick.

"Greg," Nick said angrily, "What did you do to my hair?"

"Uh, it was Warrick," Greg defended.

Nick looked over at Warrick, and found this to be true when Warrick wouldn't make eye contact.

At that moment Grissom walked in.

"Hey, Nick, you finally decided to join us. I have a case for you," he said as if he hadn't noticed Nick's hair.

Nick just stared at him. Grissom started to walk out of the room, but before he was out of sight he turned around and said, "Hey, Nick, I give you permission to do whatever you want to them, except murder."

Nick smiled evilly. This would be fun.

A/N: kinda short, but it's something. please review. thanks for reading.


End file.
